Dark Communication!
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: "Kau percaya sebuah situs yang dibuat oleh manusia biasa bisa membunuh seseorang? Jika tidak, coba kau tulis dan buktikan bahwa tidak bukanlah jawabannya. Jika iya, ayo kita lakukan sesuatu," (Megurine Luka)
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Communication**

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.

Cerita 99% milik Author sepenuhnya,

bila ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi karena Author gak tau apa-apa suer -.-v

RnR

Warning : OOC, GAJE, GARING, Maybe Typo, bisa buat anda yang membaca Pusing tiba-tiba, Character death, sakit kepala mendadak*?*

Summary : 'Sebuah rumor yang menyebar disekolah Sakura High School membuat sekolah itu menjadi was-was akan rumor yang memang benar-benar terjadi, rumor yang katanya jika setiap ada pertengkaran maka ada seorang diantara mereka yang akan meninggal atau menghilang sesuai permintaan dan yang seorang lagi akan menjadi gila atau hanya tetap seperti biasa. Yah salah satu dari mereka meminta untuk membunuh rivalnya dengan cara mengakses sebuah situs web DARK COMMUNICATION dengan cara mengirim nama orang yang ingin dibunuh dan cara untuk membunuh rivalnya tersebut.'

Author gak banyak cerita lagi, langsung saja :

.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Chapter 1 **'The Next (3****rd****) Generation of Dark Communication'**

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Bel pertanda sekolah sudah berakhirpun berbunyi. Semua murid tampak sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam tas yang senantiasa mereka bawa kesekolah. Di sudut kelas terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink dan teman sebangkunya sedang menatap ponsel pink diatas meja. Tampak wajah menyesal menghiasi wajah gadis berambut pink. Dan gadis berambut pink pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya di ikuti teman sebangkunya yang juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Gadis berambut pink itu menuju pintu keluar kelas 2-B di ikuti temannya yang dari tadi hanya mengikuti dan memasang wajah penuh rasa tak bersalah, memang gak salah apa-apa sih.

"Sial! Seharusnya ponselku tidak rusak sekarang ini…..aaaaaah!" Gadis berambut pink itu keluar dari ruang kelas sambil marah-marah gak jelas kepada handphonenya yang tak berdosa.

"Eh? Sabar donk, lagi pula itu cuma ponsel bodoh yang kau lempar kedalam air karena kau kesal dengan tingkah laku Len?." Sahabatnya yang berambut aqua mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut pink itu sambil membuat sedikit humor atau apalah. "setidaknya kau bisa membeli yang baru atau memperbaikinya 'kan, Luka?." Tambah sahabatnya dengan senyum tulus yang menyungging diwajahnya dan tersenyum kepada gadis yang bernama Luka_ Megurine Luka.

"What? ." Katanya tegas sambil memandangi sahabatnya "Aku lagi kere nih Miku." Sahabatnya yang bernama Miku_ Miku Hatsune- hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar respon Luka yang singkat padat dan tidak jelas, mungkin.

"Ah- dasar kau ini hahahaha" Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Btw, Luka apa kau percaya rumor itu?" Miku menatap luka yang sedang menatap ponsel pinknya dengan wajah serius.

"Hell no! Masa percaya dengan 'humor' konyol kayak gitu" Luka tertawa kecil dengan masih menatap kearah ponselnya.

"Humor? Aku tidak sedang membicarakan humor yang sering dilantunkan oleh Len, you know?" Miku mulai kesal dengan Luka yang tidak mendengarkan dia dan (mungkin) sekarang Luka sedang stress karena Ponselnya rusak. "Luka? RUMOR dark phone itu, apa kau percaya?" Miku memasang wajah penuh harapan dan memeberi sedikit tekanan pada kata 'rumor' dan berharap Luka mendengarkan dia kali ini dan bukan berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan penyembuhan yang tak ada gunanya dengan ponselnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Rumor ya?" _Sepertinya dia mulai merespon ku dengan baik, pikir Miku. "Aku sih tidak percaya, lagi pula itu hanya rumor belaka, dan gak pernah terjadi didepan mata ku. Kalau terjadi didepan mataku baru aku mau percaya dengan rumor itu." Jawab Luka dengan tenang.

"What? Kau mau aku mati didepanmu?"

"Tidak kok, Miku Hatsune. Aku tidak ingin kau mati didepanku, aku cuma mau kau mati dibelakangku. Jadi kalau kau mau mati kau harus berada dibelakangku dulu okey?" Canda Luka kepada Miku yang mulai memasang wajah yang sedikit marah?

"Jadi kau berharap aku mati? Begitu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda hahaha" Luka menatap Miku yang tampak sedikit marah. 'anak ini, mencoba terlihat seperti Len yang suka membuat onar dan lelucon gak penting' pikir Miku yang menatap Luka balik.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah Luka" Miku melanjutkan jalannya keluar dari sekolah yang seperti neraka baginya di ikuti Luka dibelakangnya. Suasana hening, mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah Sakura. Langkah kaki kecil pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua yang hanya diam saja diikuti dengan suara seorang laki-laki.

"Ooi, kok sepi sih? Biasanya masih ribut sekarang ini?" Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar bagi mereka itu pun terus mendekat. "Kok diam?" Cowok berambut pirang itu menepuk bahu Luka dan Miku, sontak membuat mereka kaget.

"A-apaan sih!" Kata Luka dengan sinis.

"Serem amat sih." Cowok itu hanya membalas respon luka dengan tawa kecil.

"Berisik, Len saudara kembarmu menunggu tuh" Miku menarik tangan Luka dan membawanya menjauh dari Len_Len Kagamine. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kerumah masing-masing kali ini ada sedikit canda diantara mereka.

"Baiklah Luka. Kita berpisah disini" Miku melambaikan tangannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya." balas Luka sambil melambaikan tangannya juga. "Miku…. Sampai ketemu besok" Luka tersenyum kepada Miku dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah kesayangannya.

"Aku pulang" Luka membuka sepatunya dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

"Selamat datang Luka-chan.. eiits? Kau ini tidak berubah juga ya. Melempar sepatu seperti anak tuan Kagamine yang laki-laki itu." Omel ibu Luka yang melihat tingkah laku anak gadisnya itu dan membawa-bawa nama Kagamine Len.

"Biar sajalah bu namanya juga anak kesayangan." Luka langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumah.

"Coba kita lihat, hari ini aku : menirukan Len. Merusak ponsel kesayangan ku. Membuat Miku kesal. Dan-" Luka menulis semua yang dia lakukan didalam sebuah buku berwarna pink, diary kesayangannya, mungkin. "Ada PR gak ya? Ngemil ah. Mmm makan malam dulu deh, trus ketoilet eh nonton Naruto the Movie dulu huahahaha dan berdoa agar ponsel ku bisa bagus dengan sendirinya.. Apa yang biasa Len lakukan saat pulang sekolah ya?" Luka turun dari kamarnya menuju dapur dengan bergumam serta memikirkan hal yang tak penting dan gak jelas. Luka menyelesaikan makannya kemudian menonton Naruto The Movie 9 yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu dan sangat ia kagumi, dia menuju kamarnya untuk acara terakhir yaitu berdoa dan menangis berharap ponselnya bagus kembali.

**21.00 - Luka Room's**

"Ponsel…ponsel…ponsel…ponsel..hiduplah…fuh…Ponsel yang manis, ayolah hidup… Kalau kau hidup aku janji gak akan membuang mu lagi ke aer, suer-tak-kewer-kewer." Luka mengelus-elus ponselnya yang mati tak bernyawa gara-gara dibuang ke sungai untungnya nasib handphone itu sedang tidak buruk dan masih bisa diselamatkan dari dalam sungai. (what the?) "Ponseeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Ayolah" Luka merengek-rengek berharap ponselnya hidup kembali, mungkin. Sampai akhirnya Luka berhenti berharap kepada ponsel yang memang sudah tak mungkin untuk hidup kembali dan ia akhirnya menatap kearah jam dinding dikamarnya yang serba pink. 'Masih pukul 9 malam' pikir Luka "Miku sedang apa ya? Len apa yang kau lakukan jam segini? Rin biasanya apa yang dilakukan saudara kembarmu jam segini?" Luka bertanya kepada cermin yang hanya ada dirinya yang lain dibalik cermin itu. "Aku ngantuuuuuuuk, gak biasanya aku ngantuk jam segini. Ah yo-wes lah aku mau tidur, ponsel cepat sembuh ya" Luka pun menutup matanya dan tertidur ditempat tidurnya yang serba pink itu.

**00.00**

**TENG….TENG…TENG…**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat saatnya pemilihan the next generation of dark communication. Dimana pada saat ini seseorang yang terpilih akan mendapat dua kepribadian. Dengan mata merah hati dan aura merah darah disekitar tubuh dia yang satunya lagi. Mengerikan. Siapapun yang menjadi the next generation tidak bisa menolak apa yang telah ditentukan. Siapa yang menolak maka ia akan menerima akibat yang sangat tidak menguntungkannya. Aneh?.

_SIIIIING!

I can't get my mind out of those memories

Now time to tell them "Don't take my dream"

Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul

Removing doubts from my mind

Luka terbangun karena mendengar sebuah lantunan lagu heaven yang dia pasang sebagai nada dering ponselnya dia membuka matanya dan menatap ponselnya.

"umm… P-ponsel?" Luka kaget melihat ponselnya yang seharusnya mati karena dilempar ke air dan kini ponselnya itu hidup kembali, Luka menatap ponselnya yang tiba-tiba hidup kembali itu dan dia melihat kelayar ponsel itu menatap ponsel itu dalam-dalam, disana tertulis sesuatu yang tak bisa ia tolak.

"WHAT THE? Apa ini? Apa maksudnya ini? Mimpi ya?" Luka menatap ponselnya, dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan menatap cermin dikamarnya "Apa ini mimpi? Diriku yang lain?" Luka menatap cermin itu dalam-dalam ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya dibalik cermin itu, iya matanya. Matanya merah hati.

"Ini bukan mimpi Luka Megurine" Luka yang berada dibalik cermin pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau percaya rumor itu? Kau adalah bagian dari mereka, bukan pengguna mungkin. Tapi karena kau selalu tenang mereka memilihmu. Luka Megurine" Luka yang berada dibalik cermin menyentuh cermin dan keluar dari balik cermin.

"Apa? Bohong ini pasti mimpi! Tidak mungkin aku, kau pasti salah orang." Luka mencoba menenangkan dirinya berharap apa yang dilihatnya dilayar ponsel dan apa yang dikatakan cermin itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. "Pergi kau!" Luka melempar ponselnya kearah dirinya yang lain.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak Megurine, terima saja nasibmu" Luka yang lain menatap Luka dalam-dalam "Mulai detik ini kau dan aku akan menjadi satu" Luka yang lain menyentuh dahi Luka.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi satu dengan mu, biarkan aku sendiri. Banguunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini."

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan kepadamu, ini bukan mimpi buruk. Ini KENYATAAN." Luka yang lain tersenyum dan menghilang.

Krek** 00.01 **jam dikamar Luka sudah berganti, dia tidak melihat keberadaan dirinya yang lain dikamar itu lagi sekarang.

_SIIIIIIING

"M-menghilang? Ini mimpi buruk! Ah!"

**Morning**

"LUKA? Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus?" teriak ibu Luka dari luar kamar Luka.

"HA? I-iya aku bangun bu" Luka terbangun, dan kemudian dia menatap ponselnya. "Mati, jadi yang semalam itu cuma mimpi ya? Syukurlah." Luka melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya cepat, teman mu sudah menunggu"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Luka dari dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Luka keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, memakai seragam sekolahnya dan menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolah dan waktunya berangkat tak lupa ponselnya yang rusak itu juga dibawa bersamanya.

"Ibu, aku berangkat ya!" Luka menyambar roti yang terletak diatas meja dan berangkat kesekolah diikuti temannya yang menunggunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Luka? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Miku kepada sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan.

"Eh? Ah? Aku hahaha aku hanya memikirkan Naruto yang semalam, yang terlihat sangat tampan." Luka menjawab pertanyaan Miku dengan tawa innocent yang tak pernah ia keluarkan sebelumnya. 'Aneh dia ketakutan tapi tertawa' pikir Miku yang tetap berjalan beriringan dengan Luka sahabatnya. "Btw, Miku apa kau percaya rumor itu?" Tanya Luka kepada Miku yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku? Ah? P-percaya mungkin. Soalnya aku pernah-" Miku menghentikan kata-katanya sambil menatap kearah Luka "hahaha lupakan, aku percaya kok" Miku tersenyum kepada Luka ynag sedang tidak melihat kearahnya sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cepat kesekolah" Luka menarik tangan Miku dan berlari menuju kesekolah dengan wajah yang penuh senyuman.

**Sakura High School**

"Hey! Aku yang duduk disini duluan! Kau pergi saja dasar pembuat onar!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang dari tempat duduknya.

"APA! Aku bukan pembuat onar, dan akulah yang pertama sekali duduk disini. Ini tempatku, kau saja yang pindah dasar kelinci!" Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang persis sama seperti gadis itu marah kepada perempuan yang duduk dibangku depan. Ya mereka adalah Kagamine twin, mereka tidak pernah akur baik dirumah maupun disekolah mereka selalu bertengkar.

"Seandainya kau tidak ada aku pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, baik dirumah, disekolah, dan dimana saja!" Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi dari tempat itu. "Jangan pernah mencariku lagi" Gadis itu pergi dari ruang kelas 2-B.

BRUUUUUK_

Gadis itu menabrak seseorang. "Ah? Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Kata gadis itu singkat padat dan jelas (?).

"Ya tidak apa-apa" Luka tersenyum kepada gadis itu dan membantunya berdiri. "Rin? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke UKS" Kata gadis itu, yang bernama Rin_Kagamine Rin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Miku ikut berbicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Rin memasang wajah semanis-manisnya dengan senyum selebar-lebarnya agar tidak di ada yang mencurigainya. Untuk apa juga orang-orang curiga?.

"Baiklah kami duluan" Miku dan Luka melanjutkan langkha mereka kearah kelas 2-B yang seperti neraka itu. Dideretan depan terlihat seorang Kagamine Len sedang memandang kearah luar jendela ntah apa yang sedang dia lihat tak seorangpun yang tau. Len bangkit dari tempat duduknya membawa tasnya bersamanya, sepertinya Len ingin bolos hari ini. Luka menuju kearah Len dengan pandangannya yang sok manis *dilempar*.

"Len? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luka.

"Aku mau ke belakang sekolah, keatap sekolah juga." respon Len datar, dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dan isinya.

"Oh" Respon Luka, Miku menatap sekilas kearah Luka yang sepertinya agak sedikit aneh.

"Kau mencemaskan Kagamine twin, Luka?"

"Tidak, aku takut mereka berkelahi dan salah satu diantara mereka menggunakan Dark Communication" Jelas Luka yang tampak serius dengan kata-katanya. "Aku juga mulai sedikit percaya dengan dark communication" Luka menatap Miku.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Tidak terlihat seperti Luka yang ku kenal" Miku tidak membalas tatapan Luka kali ini. "Bukannya kemarin kau tidak percaya dengan rumor itu"

"I-iya sih, habisnya tadi malam aku mimpi buruk" Luka menunduk dan tersenyum. 'apa hubungannya mimpi mu dengan dark communicaton? Jangan-jangan Luka_ ah tidak mungkin' Miku bergumam dalam hati kecilnya.

TENG…TENG…TENG…

Bel pertanda kelas sudah dimulai pun berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi yang tadinya masih berada diluar kelas kini sudah berada didalam kelas. Kecuali kagamine twin yang dari tadi tidak ada diruang kelas itu dan sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak masuk hari ini" Sensei mereka_ Meiko menoleh kearah Miku. "Hatsune Lapor!"

"I-Iya, Kagamine Rind dan Kagamine Len tidak hadir" Miku memberi laporan kepada Senseinya itu. "Tadi Rin katanya ke UKS, dan Len-" Miku menatap Luka dengan wajah yang berarti 'beritahu tidak?'. Luka menatap Miku sambil mengangguk. "Kagamine Len bolos sensei"

"Ah? Sudahlah, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin, tolong pelajari halaman 400 sampai dengan halaman 500, disana dibahas mengenai uang dan .bla." Pelajaran pertama dengan sensei seorang pemabuk kelas A. Semua siswa dan siswi memperhatikan sensei dengan seksama dan mereka melihat ternyata sensei sedang menghitung, uang?.

"1000…2000…Eh? Kenapa kalian menatap ku? Lanjutkan belajarnya" Sensei Meiko memukul papan tulis yang tak berdosa dan melanjutkan menghitung uangnya.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kemari Len?" Tanya Rin dengan kasar.

"Maaf aku yang salah." Len mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh! Biarpun kau dan aku berdamai tapi dirumah kau yang akan mendapatkan segalanya tidak adil! Kalau saja, kalau saja Len tidak ada. Pasti aku yang akan mendapatkan segalanya" Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku harap kau menghilang dari hidupku dan hanya tinggal kenangan" Rin mengeluarkan air mata.

"Rin? Kau sungguh seperti itu padaku? Itu bukan salahku. Itu salah ibu dan ayah yang tidak adil bukan salahku!" Len menatap Rin dalam-dalam.

"Aku membencimu!" Rin mengetik nama Len disebuah situs web, ya Dark Communication.

'NAMA TARGET : **LEN KAGAMINE**,

**DARK COMMUNICATION, AKU INGIN LEN MENGHILANG DAN HANYA TINGGAL KENANGAN SAJA.**'

SEND TO : DARK COMMUNICATION : **YES**_NO

Tiba-tiba air yang sedang mengalir berhenti, detik jam berhenti bergerak, semua orang berhenti kecuali seorang gadis berambut pink yang kaget melihat semua orang yang tadinya sedang berbicara mendadak membisu dan tak bergerak, yang tadinya sedang berlari-lari menjadi patung bisu.

"Ada apa ini?" Luka bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Client pertamamu, Megurine" Luka yang lain keluar dari sebuah cermin dikelas itu "Ayo kita lakukan" Luka dan dirinya yang lain bersatu. Ponselnya yang rusak hidup kembali. Luka berjalan kearah dimana Len berada saat ini.

Luka's POV

'WELCOME TO DARK COMMUNICATION

NAME : **MEGURINE LUKA**

WEAPON : TIME STOP

CLASS : 3RD GENERATION'

**DARK COMMUNICATION, AKU INGIN LEN MENGHILANG DAN HANYA TINGGAL KENANGAN SAJA**

Permintaan Rin kah?

Atau permintaan orang lain?

Tapi kenapa Len?

Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya dia itu adalah cerminan ku.

Aku ingin sepertinya

Seperti Len yang bisa membuat orang lain tertawa

Maaf Len jika aku benar-benar membuat mu menghilang.

Sekali lagi maaf ya

Aku harus melakukan ini karena ini 'perintah'

Perintah yang harus aku penuhi

Permintaan client yang harus aku penuhi

Lagi pula mungkin aku tak sadarkan diri saat membunuhmu

LEN KAGAMINE

Maaf kan aku

End Luka's POV

Len menatap kearah kiri dan kanan, ada yang aneh pikirnya mengapa semuanya berhenti? Apa maksudnya semua ini ah? Jangan-jangan the next_. Dan kemudian Len sadar dengan Dark Cmmunication, dia sadar kalau Rin telah mengetik namanya dan cara membunuhnya, Len tahu semua itu karena Len_.

"Rin? Begitukah kau dengan ku?" Len menatap Rin yang seperti sebuah patung. "Aku sudah minta maaf Rin" Len menangis sambil memegang tangan Rin.

"LEN KAGAMINE" Len berbalik dia melihat sesosok manusia? Yang memanggil namanya. Len menatap orang itu dalam-dalam.

"Luka?" Len kaget saat menyadari bahwa yang dia lihat adalah Luka dan hanya Luka yang tetap bisa berjalan seperti biasa. 'Luka? Kenapa dia bisa berjalan seperti biasa? Kenapa Luka bisa? Kenapa Rin, burung-burung dan waktu berhenti? Apa jangan-jangan Luka adalah_ ah tidak mungkin' Pikir Len sambil menatap Luka.

"Kau banyak menyusahkan orang, kau membuat saudara mu menjadi dikucilkan dan dicampakkan. Dia memintaku untuk membuat mu menghilang." Luka menatap Len dengan mata merah hatinya. Dan memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada Len. "Aku adalah The Next Generation of Dark Communication, sesuai dengan permintaan kembaranmu selamat tinggal Len" Luka memotret Len, dan seketika Len beubah menjadi sebuah foto. Kertas foto itu terjatuh dan beberapa detik kemudian semuanya kembali normal, Luka kembali kewujudnya semula wujudnya dengan mata Aqua bukan mata merah hati. Rin yang tadinya berada berhadapan dengan Len, dan sekarang dia ada didepan Luka, dia menatap Luka yang ada didepan matanya dan dia tidak melihat sosok Len dimanapun, dengan senyum liciknya Rin pergi meninggalkan Luka sendirian. Luka bangun dari duduknya menatap Rin yang meninggalkan Luka dengan senyum licik diwajahnya (wajah Rin).

"Kau puas?" Luka menatap Rin dengan tajam. Rin berhenti dan berbalik menatap Luka.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Rin berbalik dan meninggalkan Luka sendirian. Luka menatap foto Len, 'dia tersenyum dan penuh kasih sayang' pikir Luka.

NAME : **KAGAMINE LEN**

STATUS : **MISSING**

"Len" Luka menatap langit, "Langit adalah saksi bisu diantara semuanya, kau menghilang dari dunia ini karena Rin. Mungkin ini memang masalah keluarga mu, aku tidak berhak ikut campur. Selamat tinggal Len, selamat tinggal Kagamine Len." Luka menyimpan foto Len kedalam sakunya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Pulang itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

**TBC**

Author : Cut….cut….cut…

Luka : Mengerikaaaaaaaaaan! Aku ini manis tau. (Author muntah)

Len : Apa yang author lakukan pada diriku yang selalu akur dengan saudara kembarku?

Author : *Cuekin Len*

Rin : Eeee? Aku sejahat itu ya? Author?

Author : Di chapter depan, Luka bertemu dengan generasi pertama dan kedua dalam sebuah pertemuan rahasia, Rin mati. Chapter ini terlalu pendek kah? Panjang kah? *cuekin Len, Rin, and Luka*

Len : Oi! *Pukul author karena dicuekin*

Author : *tepar*

Len, Rin, Luka : *sigh* apa boleh buat, akhir kata REVIEW. Yaaaaaa X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Communication**

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.

Cerita 99% milik Author sepenuhnya,

bila ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi karena Author gak tau apa-apa suer -.-v

RnR

Lupa perkenalannya, hohoho perkenalkan saya Ouya author baru disini baru beberapa minggu baru juga gabung di ffn, saya disini Cuma ingin memuaskan pembaca saja. (?) ini dia chapter 2 nyooo…

Warning : OOC, GAJE, GARING, Maybe Typo, bisa buat anda yang membaca Pusing tiba-tiba, Character death, sakit kepala mendadak*?*

Summary : 'Sebuah rumor yang menyebar disekolah Sakura High School membuat sekolah itu menjadi was-was akan rumor yang memang benar-benar terjadi, rumor yang katanya jika setiap ada pertengkaran maka ada seorang diantara mereka yang akan meninggal esok harinya dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah atau apa gitu dan yang seorang lagi akan menjadi gila atau hanya tetap seperti biasa. Yah salah satu dari mereka meminta untuk membunuh rivalnya dengan cara mengakses sebuah situs web DARK COMMUNICATION dengan cara mengirim nama orang yang ingin dibunuh dan cara untuk membunuh rivalnya tersebut.'

Seperti biasa Author gak akan banyak cerita lagi, langsung saja :

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Chapter 2** Dark Hour**

**Luka Room's - 21.00**

"Kami-sama, kenapa harus aku yang menjadi next generation of dark communication?" Luka menatap kearah ponselnya dan foto Len. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Megurine ini takdir." Dirinya yang lain keluar dari balik cermin. "Semua yang terjadi adalah takdirmu, Megurine." Luka yang lain duduk disebelah Luka yang sedang menatap Ponsel dan Foto Len itu.

"Aku generasi ke-3? Aku, aku, aku ingin bertemu generasi sebelum ku! Aku ingin bertanya kepada mereka bagaimana caranya keluar dari semua ini. Aku akan berhenti menjadi dark communication girl apapun yang terjadi." Luka menatap dirinya yang lain dengan tatapan berharap generasi sebelumnya masih hidup. "Kau bisa keluar sesuka hatimu dari balik cermin?" Tanya Luka kepada dirinya yang lain.

"Ya aku bisa, aku adalah cerminan dirimu yang lain. Bisa dibilang seperti itu, generasi sebelum mu akan kau temui nanti." Luka yang lain berdiri dari duduknya menuju kearah meja belajar Luka. "Jika aku adalah bulan maka seseorang harus menjadi bintangnya agar bulan tak kesepian dan bumi menjadi indah" Luka yang lain menatap Luka dari arah meja belajarnya. "Jika aku adalah langit maka seseorang harus menjadi daratan"

"I-itu, yang selalu Miku katakan saat aku sedang sedih." Luka menatap dirinya yang lain. "Bagaimana caranya mengakhiri semua ini?"

"Coba kau tanyakan kepada orang yang mempercayai rumor itu, jujur saja sebenarnya aku juga tak sanggup membunuh atau menghilangkan orang yang tak bersalah." Luka yang lain menunduk tampak auranya yang sedikit sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau?"

"Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku Megurine."

"Siapa? Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah ingin mempunyai cerminan." Luka menodongkan sebilah pisau 'mainan' kearah dirinya yang lain. "Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau sebenarnya kau tak sanggup membunuh atau menghilangkan orang yang tak bersalah? Kenapa? Jika tak sanggup maka kau tak akan membunuh atau menghilangkan orang yang tak bersalah itu."

"Sayangnya, sebuah permintaan yang seharusnya tak harus terjadi, harus aku lakukan. Itu adalah peraturan dark communication yang dibuat." Luka yang lain menutup matanya. "sepertinya aura mu sudah sangat lemah, kau mengantuk?" Luka hanya bisa mengangguk dan matanya mulai menutup. "Baiklah, aku pergi" Luka yang lain pun pergi dari kamar Luka.

**23.00**

**Someone's POV**

Aku membuka kedua mataku, satu jam lagi adalah dark hour. Saat dark hour batas antara dark communication dan dunia nyata terbuka, itu artinya aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Melihat diriku yang lain yang telah membunuh lebih dari 7500 jiwa berturut-turut. Aku adalah pembunuh! Baiklah, keluarlah diriku yang lain.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, aku hanya ingin bertanya "Siapa generasi ke-3 dari dark communication?"

**End Someone POV**

**00.00 - Miku Room's**

"Hatsune." Panggil seseorang dari balik jendela kamar Miku. "Hatsune! Kau ingin bertemu dengan ku 'kan? Sesuai janji aku datang Hatsune."

"Sudah saatnya ya?" Balas Miku sambil tersenyum kepada seseorang yang berada dibalik jendela kamar Miku.

"Kau? Kenapa? Tadi tidur tapi kenapa sudah berpakaian rapi seperti itu?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku sudah terbangun sebelum dark hour, hahaha. Kau telat Shadow Miku." Miku membuka jendela kamarnya. "Baiklah sekarang saatnya pertemuan antara generasi dark communication. Tapi sebelum itu, siapa generasi ke-3 dari dark communication?" Tanya Miku kepada seseorang yang berada dibalik jendela itu.

"Generasi ke-3? Aku tidak tahu. Hatsune ayo kita pergi sekarang tempat pertemuannya adalah di rumah generasi ke-3."

"Ya ayo, mmm… Hey diriku yang lain, bagaimana caranya menghapus Dark Communication?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ah, ayo kita berangkat" Shadow Miku menarik tangan Miku dan membawanya kerumah generasi ke-3.

**Luka Room's**

"Bangun generasi ke-3!" Sebuah suara yang berat bergema di ruangan yang serba pink, membuat seorang Luka terbangun dari tidurnya. Luka membuka matanya, dia menatap kearah jam dinding dikamarnya 'waktu berhenti. Apa? jangan-jangan dark communication?' pikir Luka. "Bukan, bukan Dark communication tapi dark hour! Dasar amatir!" Suara yang berat itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luka.

"Apa ini? Kenapa waktu berhenti? Siapa kau? Tunjukkan wajahmu!" Tanya Luka berturut-turut kepada suara yang tak ia kenali. "Cepat perlihatkan wajah mu dasar pengecut!"

"Megurine Luka, aku disini." Suara itu mulai memperlihatkan dirinya. "Selamat datang di Dark Hour"

"APA?" Luka menatap sosok itu dalam-dalam, sepertinya dia pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya, sebelum dia menjadi The Next Generation. "Kau? Masih hidup?"

"Apa? Hahaha tentu saja tapi ini hanya bayangan saja." Dia tersenyum kepada Luka. "Diriku yang asli sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Apa? Hey, aku senang kau disini. Jangan pergi lagi ya" Luka balik tersenyum kepada orang itu.

BRUUUUUUK

BRAAAAAAAK

PRAAAAAANG

Suara ribut-ribut menghancurkan mood Luka yang sedang baik, mukanya berubah menjadi devil (?). Luka kaget melihat sosok yang membuat keributan itu. "Sedang ap-?" Sosok yang membuat keributan itu menatap kearah Luka. Membuat matanya membulat pertanda bahwa ia sedang kaget.

"Luka?" Sosok itu mengucek matanya berharap apa yang dia lihat adalah salah.

"Miku? Kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa bisa bergerak?" Luka menatap Miku dengan wajah tak percaya akan hal yang diihatnya, kenapa Miku bisa bergerak sedangkan waktu sedang berhenti seharusnya yang bisa bergerak saat ini hanya lah dia dan generasi s-sebelumnya. "Tidak mungkin"

"Ya, tidak mungkin! Kau generasi ke-3?" Miku yang lain tersenyum kepada Luka yang sedang bengong tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. "Hellllllooooooo?"

"Ah? Ya aku generasi ketiga" Luka tersadar dari lamunannya. "Miku aku tak percaya ternyata kau adalah generasi ke….berapa?"

"Aku adalah generasi pertama, aku lah yang pertama sekali mencoba menjadi Dark Communication Generation" Miku berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya. "Bawa aku kekamarmu, Generasi ke-3" Miku tersenyum jahil kepada Luka.

"Miku kau jangan memanggil ku seperti itu" Luka memegang tangan Miku dan menariknya kekamarnya. "Ini kamar ku."

"Jelek ya?." Canda Miku yang lain kepada Luka, sebuah gumpalan (?) tangan mendarat dikepala Miku yang lain. "Aduh, T_T sakit… hiks"

"Jangan mengejek kamar ku!" Luka mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Lihat ini" Luka mengarahkan ponselnya kepada Miku. Miku yang lain dan seorang cowok yang berdiri disamping Miku menatap ponsel Luka.

"3rd Generation ya?" Miku memandang ponsel Luka. "Eh? Ada permintaan client tu sepertinya baru saja dikirim satu detik sebelum dark hour, ya karena dark hour aku bisa berjalan sesuka hatiku, mungkin aku bisa membantu mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa Luka aku tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi, Luka itu tugas mu atau kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang ada pada dirimu sendiri."

"Dark hour? Apa itu dark hour?" Luka memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Dark artinya Gelap, Hour artinya Jam. Dark Hour adalah dimana saat dunia nyata atau dunia mu dan dunia ku bersatu, atau gerbang diantara duniamu dan duniaku terbuka. Dark hour terjadi tengah malam pada pertengahan bulan, terjadi 6 bulan sekali. Ya hari ini, tanggal 15 bulan 6." Cowok yang berdiri didekat Miku menjelaskan apa yang dia ketahui tentang dark hour. "Kau mengerti?" Luka hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, saatnya menuruti permintaan client. Hahaha… tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihat diriku yang lain, yang biasanya selalu muncul saat tengah malam atau dimana saja."

"Tidak melihat dirimu yang lain? Luka kau harus membunuh client mu!" Miku menatap Luka dengan wajah serius. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi kau harus membunuh client mu."

"Eh? Tapi kita harus menuruti permintaan client kita 'kan?" Luka menatap Miku dengan wajah bingung.

"Permintaan client mu adalah_ 'Nama Target **: MEGURINE LUKA**, Dark Communication aku ingin Luka mati tepat tengah malam ini.' itulah permintaannya." Jawab seorang cowok yang berdiri disebelah Miku. "Jika seorang client menyebut nama dari generation of dark communication, cerminan mu tidak akan keluar, karena jika dia keluar berarti dia akan membunuh mu. Jika dia membunuh mu maka misi selesai (gagal)."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak datang dengan cerminanmu?" Tanya Luka kepada anak laki-laki yang berdiri disamping Miku.

"Aku sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini Luka. Mungkin ada, karena aku hanya menghilang tapi tubuhku tidak ada didunia ini. Apa kau lupa dengan ku? Aku Len Kagamine. Kau membuat ku menghilang karena permintaan Rin. Ya, pada saat itu aku bukanlah generation of dark communication lagi." Jawab Len.

"Aku mengerti." Luka mengangguk "Bawa aku ke hadapan client ku Miku, Len."

"Baiklah" Jawab Miku dan Len bersamaan.

**Luka's POV**

Kali ini aku sendiri yang akan membunuh orang yang tak berdosa itu, aku tidak sanggup tapi inilah yang bisa aku lakukan. Pada akhirnya semuanya mati karena kesalahan dirinya sendiri. Aku menatap kearah dua orang sahabatku yaitu generasi dari dark communication sebelum aku, mereka terlihat sedih. Apa? Apa sebenarnya dark communication? siapa yang telah membuatnya? Apa yang membuatnya adalah seorang pembunuh?

"Luka kita sudah sampai" Teriak salah seorang sahabat ku yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I-iya" aku menuju pintu rumah yang sangat besar. Ini seperti istana, tunggu dulu ini kan. Kagamine, ini rumah Len. Siapa client ku yang ingin aku mati? Rin kah? Atau seseorang yang mengenalku yang tinggal dirumah ini?

"Rin? Rin ingin kau mati, tapi. Tapi kenapa? Sudah cukup! Aku yang akan membalaskan dendam ku walau itu artinya Menghilang untuk selamanya. Tidak ada lagi Len, baik Len yang asli maupun Len yang keluar setiap Dark Hour, aku akan membunuhnya dengan ilusi yang akan seperti kenyataan." Len masuk kerumahnya. Suasana saat itu sangat menegangkan, Miku hanya menutup matanyasementara aku hanya bisa duduk didepan pintu rumah Len, pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Beberapa detik setelah teriakan Rin terdengar, waktu dan yang lain kembali berjalan seperti semula. Aku dan Miku tertidur di depan pintu rumah Kagamine Len.

**END Luka's POV**

**Morning**

Luka membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling, dia dan Miku sudah tidak didepan pintu rumah Len lagi, tapi mereka kini berada diruangan yang besar. Ruang tamu yang sangat besar.

"D-dimana aku?" Luka menepuk pipi Miku dua kali berharap sahabatnya bangun. Tapi sahabatnya itu malah mendengus dengan besar. "Miku!" Luka berteriak kecil ditelinga Miku dan sontak membuat Miku membuka matanya dan kemudian terduduk dengan rambut yang agak berantakan dan dengan masih menggunakan baju bak putri raja.

"Kalian sudah bangun? Hahaha kalian ini ngapain diluar rumah?" Tanya seorang bapak-bapak, yang sepertinya adalah ayah Len dan Rin. "Aku akan membangunkan Rin dan Len, kalian temannya 'kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Miku hanya mengangguk pertanda ya dia adalah temannya Len dan Rin.

"I-iya, kami temannya Rin dan Len" Kata Luka yang diiringi anggukan.

"Baiklah, RIN! LEN! Teman kalian menunggu nih, dari tadi malam mereka disini." Tak ada jawaban. "Rin? Len?" Ayah Rin pergi menuju sebuah ruangan, mungkin kamar Rin. "Tidak mungkin! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Ayah Rin berteriak kaget setelah membuka kamar Rin, entah apa yang terjadi. Mendengar teriakan itu Miku bangun dari duduknya dan dia mulai berjalan menuju kamar Rin diikuti Luka yang masih menggunakan baju tidurnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Mata Luka membulat seakan tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Disana terlihat jelas Len yang memegang sebilah pedang, dan pedang itu tertancap tepat di jantung Rin. Dan tiga pisau kecil yang tertancap di tubuh Len. Padahal apa yang terjadi semalam bukanlah seperti itu.

"Me-mengerikan." Miku masuk kedalam kamar Rin menatap jasad Rin dan Len yang tampak saling membunuh. "Penjelesannya adalah Len menggunakan pedang panjang karena pedang panjang bisa membunuh musuh dari jarak sesuai dengan panjang pedang tersebut, untuk membunuh musuh pedang mungkin lebih unggul dari pada pisau. Dia menggunakan pedang karena dia hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan pendek untuk menikmati dunia tapi Len berharap supaya dia hidup lebih lama." Miku terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan penjelasannya "Rin menggunakan 3 buah pisau kecil yang tajam, Rin mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk menikmati hidupnya tapi dia tidak bisa bersabar dan memilih untuk membunuh Len disetiap kesempatan Rin mencoba untuk membunuh Len." Miku menatap Ayah Rin.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tau semua itu?" Tanya ayah Rin kepada Miku.

"Tuan kau mungkin tidak akan mempercayai hal ini, tapi anak tuan yang bernama Rin mempunyai tingkat kecemburuan social ynag tinggi." Kata Miku kepada ayah Rin. "Len yang sangat jahil itu lebih tuan perhatikan dari pada Rin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi yang sudah ya sudah." Miku berjalan keluar kamar Rin menuju tempat Luka berdiri.

"Miku?" Luka menatap Miku, dia ketakutan. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu semuanya?" Tanya Luka kepada Miku.

"Aku Miku Hatsune, senjata ku Scan dan Time Stop, lebih kurang begitu." Miku manatap Luka "Luka senjata mu hanya Time Stop." Miku menutup matanya, dan kemudian membukanya kembali disertai hembusan nafas panjang darinya. "Ayo kita kembali, mungkin setelah ini tidak ada yang bertengkar lagi"

"I-iya, tuan Kagamine. Kami…. Kami pulang ya." Luka membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari rumah Rin. Ayah Rin hanya bisa menangisi kedua jasad anaknya yang terlihat saling bunuh-membunuh.

**Noon – somewhere else**

"Aku tidak percaya dark communication begitu menyeramkan, kau mau mencobanya? Siapa yang kau benci dikelas kita? Ayo kita kirim namanya." Kata seorang cowok berambut biru kepada temannya.

"Aku tidak suka membunuh dan dibunuh. Kau saja yang coba." Kata seorang cowok berambut aqua yang hampir sama dengan Miku kepada cowok berambut biru disampingnya.

"Begitu kah? Aku akan mencobanya. Hahahaha siapa ya? Mmmmm aku akan menulis nama" Cowok berambut biru menatap cowok berambut aqua. "Mikuo Hatsune"

"Apa? Kau ini! Kau ingin aku mati?" cowok berambut aqua Mikuo_Mikuo Hatsune menatap cowok berambut biru yang suka iseng ini. "Aku yang akan mengirim namamu!"

"Oh ayolah, cukup 1 Hatsune saja yang hidup, cukup adikmu saja."

"Bagaimana ya?" Mikuo mengeluarkan ponselnya "Kalau aku tidak mau?" Mikuo mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Mikuo?" Cowok berambut biru menatap Mikuo dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Go to the hell, take your death room b*tch!" Mikuo menekan tombol oke di ponselnya dan_

"What! Apa kau gila. Kau ingin membunuh ku?" Tanya Kaito_cowok berambut biru Kaito Shion kepada Mikuo temannya. "Hei, apa yang kau tulis?" Tanya Kaito lagi kepada Mikuo.

"Aku dan Kaito ingin melihat dark communication" Mikuo menatap Kaito "Hanya itu, kenapa?" Kaito melirik sahabatnya dengan tatapan horror dan berjuta tanda Tanya keluar dari kepalanya (?)

"Tidak." Respon Kaito dan beberapa detik kemudian sesosok manusia berambut pink datang kearah mereka.

"Selamat kalian berdua ada didunia Dark Communication, kalian sudah melihat ku. Dan lebih baik kalian mati saja." Sosok berambut pink itu(Luka yang lain) mengeluarkan ponselnya "Kalian ingin melihat Dark Communication? kalian sudah mendapatkannya. Mati sana" Sosok berambut pink itu atau Luka yang lain memberikan mereka berdua sebuah ponsel.

"Ponsel? Untuk apa ini?" Mikuo menatap Luka yang lain "Kau? Kau Luka Megurine dari kelas 2-B. Jadi kau dark communication girl"

"Ya, aku dark communication girl! Kalian sudah mengetahui siapa dark communication girl. Lebih baik kalian mati!" Luka menghilang. Mikuo dan Kaito permintaan mereka adalah melihat dark communication jadi mereka terjebak di situs itu, mereka juga menghilang dari dunia karena mereka sudah ada di dark communicaton. Setelah perpindahan Mikuo dan Kaito ke dark communication semuanya kembali normal.

**After School – Miku Home's**

"Miku… Miku… Miku… Miku… Luka disini buka pintunya donk, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu hal, penting mungkin atau juga tidak. Lagi pula besok minggu aku sudah meminta izin kepada ibu ku dan dia mengizinkan ku menginap dirumah mu. Miku… Mi-….Puk" Sebuah bantal kecil mendarat dimuka Luka ada sesuatu yang tertulis dibantal itu. "Masuk, aku didalam malas keluar kamar dan bisa kah kau tidak secerewet itu?" Luka menatap kearah jendela kamar Miku. "Baiklah" Luka mengetuk pintu rumah Miku, seseorang membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Luka berjalan menuju kamar Miku dan membuka pintu kamar Miku.

"Lukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Awas!" Luka kaget dan_ Puk, lagi-lagi sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Luka dengan sukses membuat Luka memerah. "Maaf Luka" Miku menunduk sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, bukan masalah jebakan yang bagus. Btw, berapa banyak bantal yang kau punya?" Luka melempar bantal tadi ke arah Miku dan_ Puk bantal yang lain mendarat di wajah Luka (lagi?). "Cukup! Aku tidak mau bermain lagi!" Luka terlihat kesal dengan bantal-bantal yang terus menyerang wajahnya.

"hahaha apa yang kau ingin kan Lady Luka?" Miku menatap Luka dengan tatapan jahil khas Len.

"Jangan memasang tampang aneh seperti itu dan jangan menatapku seperti itu Lady Miku!" Luka ikut-ikutan memakai kata 'Lady'. "Aku disini untuk menanyakan sesuatu, Miku"

"Aku juga mau tanya sesuatu, kemana Mikuo?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku bukan ibumu dan aku bukan sahabat kakak mu."

"Baiklah jelaskan maksud dari semua ini" Miku memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Luka. "Kenapa mereka ada di dark communication?" Tanya Miku

"Itu bukan salah ku, itu salah mereka" Luka menutup matanya. "Mereka menulis sesuatu permintaan, permintaan yang membuat mereka sendiri terlempar kesana" Kata Luka.

"Ya, sudahlah. Lagi pula aku membenci kakak ku yang menyebalkan itu. Kau mau tanya apa?" Miku menutup ponselnya.

"Pertama, siapa yang membuat situs Dark Communication?" Luka membuka matanya dan menatap Miku.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Miku singkat.

"Oke, kedua kenapa situs itu diciptakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Miku lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku ngantuk boleh aku tidur sekarang? Sepertinya serangan bantal tadi membuat ku mengantuk." Luka menutup matanya dan seketika ia tertidur di kamar seorang Miku Hatsune. Miku menatap sahabatnya yang kalau sudah duduk dikasur pasti akan tertidur sampai pagi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menciptakan situs itu, tapi kenapa situs itu diciptakan mungkin untuk membunuh masalah, maksudnya agar tidak saling terjadi perkelahian secara panjang." Kata Miku dengan nada yang sangat kecil. "Jika client mu menulis nama the generation of dark communication, maka kau harus membunuh client mu. Karena jika kau tidak membunuhnya maka dark communication akan membunuh sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu" Kata Miku lagi kepada sahabatnya yang tertidur pulas.

**TBC**

Author : Judul chap ini **Dark Hour, **gaje ya? Yawn- , ngantuk. Ceritanya gajeeee *author bicara sendiri*

Len : Tidur donk kalau ngantuk.

Author : Oke.. tolong buat balasan atau apalah untuk para reviewer(s) dan Reader(s).

Rin : *angguk* aku mengertiiiiii.

Luka : Len? Kamu udah mati 'kan?

Len : nyoooo itu kan Cuma cerita iya 'kan Author?

Author : ZzzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz

Luka : Author ku tercinta? *lebay mode : on*

Len : Nyu, baiklah chapter selanjutnya Miku menceritakan sesuatu kepada Luka, bisa dibilang flashbacknya Miku, disini Luka dan Miku pergi untuk mengunjungi makam Len dan Rin.

Luka : *angguk*

Miku : Oi, yang didepan! Awaaaaaaaaaaas! *lempar bantal ke Luka*

Luka : ….. O_O Whaaa-? Buk *Tepar*

Len : Nee-chan, Luka-nee gak salah apa-apa =_='

Rin : Abaikan mereka oke, sini lihat ke arah Rin cepat. Ya, yang udah Review terimakasih, yang udah baca gak Review makasih juga. Yang baru baca terimakasih, yang lain-lain terimakasih, yang lewat gak baca gak review makasih yang paling manis makasih, yang kurang manis tambah gulanya ya *?* ah, Rin mulai gaje nih hehehe.

Len : Apa fic ini ke panjangan? Kependekan? Makin Gaje? Hahaha

Kagamine Twin : Tapi, yang penting **R-E-V-I-E-W**_bof_ *menghilang*

Luka : *sadar* ummmm? OoiiI gue ikut *menghilang*


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Communication**

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.

Cerita 99% milik Author sepenuhnya,

bila ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi karena Author gak tau apa-apa suer -.-v

RnR

Seperti biasa saya disini cuma ingin memuaskan pembaca saja. Oh ya, Dark Communication kita singkat aja dengan DC ya

Warning : OOC, GAJE, GARING, Maybe Typo, bisa buat anda yang membaca Pusing tiba-tiba, Character death, sakit kepala mendadak*?*

Summary : 'Sebuah rumor yang menyebar disekolah Sakura High School membuat sekolah itu menjadi was-was akan rumor yang memang benar-benar terjadi, rumor yang katanya jika setiap ada pertengkaran maka ada seorang diantara mereka yang akan meninggal esok harinya dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah atau apa gitu dan yang seorang lagi akan menjadi gila atau hanya tetap seperti biasa. Yah salah satu dari mereka meminta untuk membunuh rivalnya dengan cara mengakses sebuah situs web DARK COMMUNICATION dengan cara mengirim nama orang yang ingin dibunuh dan cara untuk membunuh rivalnya tersebut.'

Seperti biasa lagi Author gak akan banyak cerita, langsung saja :

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Chapter 3 **Miku Memories (find the answer)**

**Sunday Morning - Miku Home's**

Luka terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat sekitar kamar itu, dia tidak melihat sosok Miku disana 'Miku dimana?' Tanya luka kepada dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya Luka menatap ponselnya. Miku keluar dari kamar mandi, Luka hanya menatap ponselnya tak sedikitpun ia ingin menatap Miku.

"Kau sudah bangun? Lady Luka?" Tanya Miku sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"I-iya" Wajah Luka memerah.

"Kau kenapa Luka? Sakit?" Tanya Miku heran.

"Hahaha tidak, bukan apa-apa kok" Luka hanya tersenyum kepada Miku. "Aku mau tau kehidupan mu saat menjadi Dark Communication Generation"

"Eh? Ya oke." Miku duduk disamping Luka sambil membuka sebuah buku. "Tapi, akan ku ceritakan nanti sekarang kau mandi, sarapan, dan kita akan pergi kemakam Kagamine Twin." Miku meletakkan buku yang ia pegang tadi dan pergi menuju pintu keluar dari kamarnya. "I'll see you in the kitchen. See ya." Miku membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan perlahan.

Luka menatap kearah pintu sambil mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tak penting, tapi untuk menambah kata-kata saja. "First generation? Ummmm Miku Hatsune" Luka meninggalkan tempat tidur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Selesai berpakaian Luka pergi menuju dapur Miku, dan sarapan bersama Miku. Sudah waktunya pergi ke makam kagamine twin.

"Luka, aku ingin kau tidak bertanya lagi setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, kau mengerti?" Miku menatap Luka dan mengakhiri sarapannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti" Luka juga mengakhiri sarapannya, kemudian berpamitan kepada orang tua Miku dan kemudian mereka berdua berangkat menuju makam kagamine twin, di sepanjang perjalanan Luka hanya memikirkan satu hal yang gak penting yaitu 'I want to eat a tuna' itu lah yang dipikirkan Luka dan yang dipikirkan Miku adalah 'I want a big Negi' (aneh ya yang mereka pikirkan?)

**Somewhere – 10.00 a.m**

Miku menatap sekitar tempat itu mencari sebuah batu yang bertulis nama sahabatnya, dan akhirnya dia menemukannya Len Kagamine dan Rin Kagamine R.I.P Miku berjalan menuju tempat itu diikuti Luka dibelakangnya. Didepan makam Len, Luka terduduk menatap makam itu tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya dan tiada tanda bahwa ia ingin berbicara atau melakukan sesuatu, Luka hanya diam menatap makam itu, makam sahabatnya makam the second generation. Disisi lain Miku sedang membuka sebuah buku berwarna aqua mencari halaman yang bertuliskan sesuatu, dia terus mencari hingga menemukan apa yang telah ia cari.

"Luka, ayo kita berdoa dan setelah ini aku akan menceritakan segalanya dihadapan makam Len dan Rin yang akan menjadi saksi" Miku menatap Luka. Luka hanya mengangguk dan mereka mulai berdoa agar Len diterima disisinya *?*

Selesai berdoa Miku membuka buku yang ia bawa tadi buku yang berwarna aqua, dia membuka halaman ke empat. "Semua yang aku bacakan adalah nyata, dan ini terjadi satu tahun yang lalu sebelum kau bersekolah disini." Miku membacakan isi dari buku berwarna aqua itu.

**Miku Stories – Miku's PoV**

**11-July-20XX**

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk ku di sekolah baru ku ini, ya aku adalah murid baru disini baru dikelas 1-B dan baru saja masuk, aku seperti tidak dianggap, semuanya mengacuhkan aku, satu orangpun tak ada yang mau bersama ku, kecuali seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu yah dia selalu menanyakan hal yang tidak penting tapi, dia sukses membuat ku tersenyum. Hari ku dikelas ini kurang terpenuhi karena aku tidak mendapat teman kecuali dia. Esok harinya aku menanyakan siapa namanya dia menjawab "namaku Len Kagamine" aku hanya mengangguk dan member tahu nama ku dan meninggalkannya sendirian didalam kelas. Lalu seorang yang tampak seumuran dengan ku memasuki ruangan kelas. Aku mendengar suara ricuh didalam kelas dan dengan tak disengaja aku mendengar sesuatu yang harusnya tidak aku dengar.

"Apa? Aku tak ingin mempercayaimu lagi Len! Kau pembohong, kami sudah mencoba membuka situs itu tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana" Kata anak laki-laki yang masuk kekelas tadi.

"Tapi,aku yakin situs itu berfungsi" Kata Len.

"bohong!" anak laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Len sendirian, aku yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara dua orang anak laki-laki itu menjadi penasaran. Dan nekat bertanya situs apa yang Len maksud, Len hanya diam saat aku bertanya itu padanya dan dia hanya menjawab "Kau tidak perlu tahu, kalau aku beritahupun mungkin kau akan berkata seperti yang dikatakan anak laki-laki tadi" Len menatap ku, aku menatapnya balik. Selama beberapa menit kami hanya bertatap-tatapan saja. Dan kemudian Len mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ku mengeluarkan beribu tanda Tanya dikepala ku.

"Itu dark communication, jika kau membenci seseorang dan ingin orang itu menghilang atau mati kau tinggal mengetik nama orang itu di dalam situs itu, yang memberitahukan ini pada ku adalah seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan mu tapi rambutnya putih." Kata Len. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Suatu hari aku mencoba untuk membuka situs itu karena rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, aku mencobanya membuka situs itu dan eror_ Len berbohong pikirku.

Aku mencoba membuka situs itu lagi tepat tengah malam tanggal 15 bulan 6, suatu hal terjadi semuanya berhenti aku menatap computer ku, dilayar itu ada sebuah box yang didalamnya terdapat gambar 3D yang sangat nyata dan sepertinya gambar itu pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, ada perempuan berambut sama persis sepertiku disana dia sedang tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah kertas dan disampingnya ada seorang laki-laki yang memegang sebuah pedang dan 3 buah pisau kecil yang tertancap didada, dijantung, dan ditangannya di belakang laki-laki itu ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pink, gadis itu terlihat sedang memegang sebuah memory computer dan sebuah ponsel dengan sebuah situs yang didalamnya tertulis situs ini telah dirusak, dihadapan gadis itu terlihat sebuah bayangan yang memegang sebuah pedang yang penuh dengan darah. Aku kaget melihat gambar itu dan kemudian gambar itu hilang diganti dengan sebuah jalan masuk ke dalam DC disana tertulis nama ku, padahal aku belum menuliskan apa-apa disana.

**WELCOME TO DC, DARK COMMUNICATION WEB SITE**

'**Name : Miku Hatsune**

**Weapon : Time Stop, Scanning.**

**Class : First Generation.'**

**You're more special than the generation after you.**

(Scanning disini adalah dimana Miku bisa melihat masa lalu orang yang menjadi korban, atau sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh orang tersebut.)

Kira-kira seperti itu yang tertulis disana, lalu waktu kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Dan sebuah kertas melayang diatas kepala ku 'apa ini?' Tanya ku didalam hati kecilku.

"Hi…hi..hi… Aku Hatsune Miku shadow, kau baru saja mengaktifkan sebuah situs terlarang, kertas itu adalah sebuah perjanjian hahaha, hanya generasi pertama yang mendapat kertas itu dan generasi selanjutnya akan sangat tersiksa, sengsara, terluka, dan mungkin akan meninggal karena ketakutan." Kata seseorang yang muncul dari bayangan ku, apa katanya tadi Hatsune Miku? Berarti dia adalah aku?

"Apa maksudmu? Situs terlarang?" Tanya ku kepadanya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" Jawabnya tenang dia benar-benar tidak terlihat sepertiku tapi seperti, seperti aku yang dulu aku yang bersekolah di SMP, dia terlihat ceria.

"Kalau begitu, apa itu. Apa maksud gambar yang kulihat tadi? Kenapa Cuma ada 3 orang?" Tanya ku lagi kepadanya.

"Oh itu, itu masa depan" Katanya singkat "Ah, waktunya pergi. Selamat tinggal" dia pergi meninggalkan ku dia menghilang, tidak, bukan, tapi kembali menjadi bayangan.

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak situs itu diaktifkan dan belum ada yang memakai situs itu, aku sedikit tenang saat mengetahui tidak ada yang menggunakan situs itu. Tapi suatu hari sebuah pertengkaran terjadi, mereka yang tadinya tak percaya dengan DC akhirnya mencoba membuka situs itu dan berhasil, mereka yang membuka situs itu mulai mengirim nama rival mereka dan pada saat itu juga lebih dari 2000 jiwa meninggal dan 500 jiwa menghilang. Aku yang melakukan itu merasa bersalah, aku mengambil kertas yang pernah melayang dikepala ku dulu, disana terdapat sebuah cara pengunduran diri, dan beberapa pilihan yang harus aku bayar agar bisa mengundurkan diri.

1. Bunuh seluruh anggota keluarga mu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, mereka keluargaku.

2. Bunuh atau hilangkanlah 5000 jiwa dari dunia ini. Aku ragu dengan pilihan nomor dua ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memilih yang nomor 1 karena mereka keluarga ku. Dengan menutup mataku, aku membulatkan di nomor 2. Aku membunuh lebih dari 5000 jiwa dalam 1 jam, dan pada saat itu pula akun DC ku dihapus (akun DC? Maksudnya adalah status generasi.)

Semua telah berakhir pikirku, tapi mereka malah memilih generasi selanjutnya. Yang membuat aku terkejut adalah saat aku mengetahui siapa generasi kedua itu, generasi kedua yaitu Len Kagamine sahabatku. Sampai saat ini aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Len bisa menjadi the next generation dan apa maksud dari gambar itu. Beberapa minggu setelah Len terpilih menjadi the next generation keluarga Len yang tadinya akur dengan keluarga Kaito mulai bermusuhan, dan Rin yang biasanya akur dengan Len menjadi seperti sangat membenci Len. Dua minggu setelah itu Len diberhentikan dari Dark Communication, karena dia telah membunuh orang yang memberitahukan situs itu kepadanya. 3 bulan setelah itu Dark Communication tidak pernah terdengar lagi beritanya, tapi 1 minggu kemudian dark communication mulai dibahas kembali karena banyak terjadi pembunuhan dan orang hilang. Dan 3 hari setelah itu seorang gadis berambut pink yang datang dari kota membuat situs dark communication makin hangat untuk dibicarakan banyak orang. Dan pada akhirnya situs itu dikenal sebagai rumor sekolah. Gadis berambut pink itu akhirnya menjadi teman keduaku setelah Len di semester kedua tahun pertama disekolah ini. Kisah hidup ku akan terus terukir seiring berjalannya waktu.

**END Miku Diary - End Miku's PoV**

Miku menutup buku itu pertanda dia telah selesai membaca cerita halaman demi halaman dan baris demi baris, dia terlihat menyesal. Luka menatap Miku dan memegang bahunya.

"Miku?" Luka memanggil nama Miku lembut. "Jangan menangis."

"Kalau saja, kalau saja saat itu aku tidak penasaran dan membuka situs itu, pasti tidak banyak orang yang mati karena situs itu" Kata Miku. "Dan Len tidak akan mati seperti saat ini." Miku menggenggam pasir makam Len.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore kau bercerita terlalu lama, dan aku harus segera pulang kerumah." Kata Luka sembari bangun dari duduknya. "Mikuuuuuu kita, maksudku aku akan mengubah semuanya, menutup situs itu untuk selamanya, jadi ayo pulang."

"Ya." jawab Miku padat singkat dan jelas. "Luka, kau tau. Kau memang yang terbaik aku suka kamu,…. Jangan berpikir ynag macam-macam aku menyukai mu sebagai teman dan sahabat." Miku menatap Luka dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Diperjalanan pulang Luka dan Miku hanya diam seribu bahasa dan seperti biasa mereka memikirkan hal yang tak berguna yaitu hal dipikirkan Luka 'I want to eat a tuna' dan yang dipikirkan Miku adalah 'I want a big Negi, tapi aku juga ingin ini semua berakhir.' (sekali lagi aneh ya yang mereka pikirkan?)

**TBC**

Author : Maaf, chapter ini terlalu gaje atau membuat anda yang membaca bingung. Sekali lagi maaf. Dan chapter ini kelihatannya lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya.

Len : Ya gak papa, reader(s) bisa maklumin kok ya? Ya kan reader(s)? *puppy eyes*

Luka : I want eat a Tunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Miku : Miku… Miku… Miku…

Rin : Author, kapan aku muncul lagi?

Author : *cuekin Rin* apa sebenarnya maksud gambar itu?

Len : Ne.. sayang sekali Rin dicuekin sama Author sok cool. *dilempar Author kesungai karena udh bilang Author sok cool*

Author : Yang udah baca gak Review makasih. Yang baru baca terimakasih, yang lain-lain terimakasih, yang lewat gak baca gak review makasih.

Len lanjutkan, aku mau keluar bentar.

Len : *basah karena kena lempar ke sungai*, chapter depan mungkin endingnya atau mungkin juga tidak.

Penasaran dengan akhir kisah ini? Bagaimana endingnya? Pasti para reader(s) sekalian udah bisa bayangin, karena udah ada sedikit gambaran untuk endingnya pada chapter ini. Kalau reader(s) gak penasaran terpaksa endingnya di gantung *plak*

Miku : Pasti endingnya hancur… Ya 'kan Len?

Len : *cuekin Miku* dan akhir kata…

Miku, Luka, Rin : **R-E-V-I-E-W** Ya… Ya… Ya… Ya… XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Communication**

Hello, berjumpa lagi dengan Ouya di chapter 4/end updatenya cepat kan? Baru saja diupdate kemarin hahahaha, XD Apa kabar kalian? Disini ada sedikit ummm, baca saja. XD

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.

**Cerita** **99%** **milik Author** sepenuhnya,

bila ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi karena Author gak tau apa-apa suer -.-v

RnR

Warning : OOC, GAJE, GARING, Maybe Typo, bisa buat anda yang membaca Pusing tiba-tiba, **Character death**, sakit kepala mendadak.*?*

Summary : 'Sebuah rumor yang menyebar disekolah Sakura High School membuat sekolah itu menjadi was-was akan rumor yang memang benar-benar terjadi, rumor yang katanya jika setiap ada pertengkaran maka ada seorang diantara mereka yang akan meninggal esok harinya dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah atau apa gitu dan yang seorang lagi akan menjadi gila atau hanya tetap seperti biasa. Yah salah satu dari mereka meminta untuk membunuh rivalnya dengan cara mengakses sebuah situs web DARK COMMUNICATION dengan cara mengirim nama orang yang ingin dibunuh dan cara untuk membunuh rivalnya tersebut.'

**Dark Communication – Chapter End**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Chapter 4 (End) - **Last Way (Now is Luka's turns)**

Luka menatap langit-langit kelas, menatap papan hijau yang tergores tulisan-tulisan pelajaran yang baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, menatap ke arah meja guru yang penuh dengan tumpukan absen, menatap kearah bangku kosong didepannya bangku milik Len, menatap bangku kosong dikanannya bangku milik Rin, melihat kiri dan kanan kelas yang sudah kosong karena waktu sekolah sudah berakhir, dan akhirnya dia menatap sahabatnya yang sedang duduk melamun yang menatap bangku didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ada yang berbeda sahabatnya seperti sedang tidak bersemangat.

Miku yang biasanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Luka kini hanya diam. Menatap lurus kearah depan, pikirannya sedang kosong tidak sedang terisi oleh sesuatu hal yang berguna atau yang tidak berguna. Yang dia lihat adalah bangku kosong didepannya ya bangku yang pernah Len duduki, dan mengingat beberapa kenangan saat dia bersama Len. Sungguh waktu yang sangat singkat pikirnya. Kini dia harus kehilangan sahabatnya, sahabat pertamanya, orang yang pertama sekali berbicara dengannya.

"Miku?" Luka memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan lembut, Miku tidak merespon Luka dia tetap menatap bangku kosong didepannya. "OIIII! MIKUUUU!" Kini Luka memanggilnya dengan kasar terlihat dia mulai kesal dengan sahabatnya tapi Miku tidak juga merespon sahabatnya membuat Luka tambah kesal dengannya, muncul-lah kejahilan Luka mengerjai temannya itu. "Oke, baik. Kalau kau melamun terus dikelas ini dan berbicara dengan bangku kosong didepan mu itu aku yakin Len akan merespon mu." Kata Luka sembari bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan kelas.

"Ide bagus, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi." Miku merespon Luka kali ini dan dia bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju bangku Len. "Len? Apa kau bahagia selama didunia?" Tanya Miku kepada bangku Len. Luka yang melihat temannya yang melakukan persis sama dengan yang ia katakana barusan hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Miku, sadar!" Luka menepuk pipi Miku dua kali, kiri dan kanan. "Len sudah tidak ada, ayolah teman kan masih ada aku." Luka mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu.

Miku menatap Luka dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak, dan kemudian dia memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan, membuat Luka yang dipeluk menjadi kaget. "Jangan sampai kau juga pergi Luka, cukup satu saja teman ku yang pergi dari dunia ini." Kata Miku yang tampak mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Luka yang melihat sahabatnya begitu pun membalas pelukan Miku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Miku, aku janji akan menutup situs itu dan mengakhiri semua ini karena cuma aku yang bisa ya 'kan?" Luka melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada Miku.

"Kau janji?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya, aku janji." Jawab Luka sambil mencubit pipi sahabatnya lagi. Dan kini sahabatnya itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayo…. Kita pulang, Luka." Miku memegang tangan Luka, Luka pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang seperti anak kecil. "Luka?"

"Eh? Ya, ayo." Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan kelas itu.

BRUUUUK –

Miku menabrak/ditabrak seseorang dari arah depan "Ah? Ma….Maafkan aku" Kata Miku terbata-bata sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa" Kata orang yang menabrak/ditabrak Miku tadi dengan datar. "Kau ini seharusnya sudah tidak disekolah lagi sekarang ini harus sama seperti anak lain yang langsung pulang setelah bel berbunyi." Tambah orang itu lagi.

"Len?" Miku memanggil anak itu dengan nama Len?, tentu saja dia sangat mirip dengan Len hanya saja rambutnya tidak berwarna pirang tapi hitam.

"Len? Jangan samakan aku dengannya! Aku Ren dari kelas 1-E anak yang suka membolos." Kata orang itu kasar dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luka dan Miku.

"Miku, didunia ini banyak orang yang wajahnya menyerupai orang yang kita sayangi tapi walaupun mirip tetap saja dia bukan Len." Kata Luka yang membantu Miku berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kan aku masih memiliki mu." Miku tersenyum kepada Luka membuat Luka salah tingkah bukan karena Miku tersenyum kepadanya tapi karena kata-kata Miku tadi. "Ayo pulang."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini." Kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, semoga sehat selalu. Hihihi hey nanti malam aku mau kau datang kerumah ku, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu." Kata Luka yang juga melambaikan tangannya dan pergi berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Rahasiaaaaa"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.

** Luka's House**

Seperti biasa Luka melempar sepatunya dan langsung menuju kamarnya, tapi ada yang aneh, biasanya ibunya marah-marah kepadanya saat dia melempar sepatunya sembarangan tapi saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda ibunya sedang ada dirumah atau akan marah-marah.

"Ibu?" Luka yang merasa heran, pergi mencari ibunya pertama dia melangkah kedapur. "Tidak ada." Dan kemudian dia menuju kamar ibunya "Tidak ada, juga. Kemana dia?" Luka bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika ibu diculik? Bagaimana jika ibu meninggal karena serangan jantung? Bagaimana jika ibu pergi dan tidak pulang-pulang lagi karena kesal dengan tingkah laku ku? , perasaan dan pikiran buruk pun merasuki dirinya.

KRAAAAK

"Ibu pulang"

"Ibuuuuuuuu" Luka melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan terbaru dari sang ibu dan langsung melesat kearah pintu depan. "Ibu darimana saja?" Tanya Luka.

"Ibu dari pasar. Ada yang salah?" Ibu Luka menatap anak kesayangannya itu.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya khawatir saja." Luka memeluk ibunya.

"Tumben kau khawatir." Ejek ibunya.

"Ah? Hahaha aku kan anak mu. Oh ya… ibu, Miku akan datang kerumah."

"Miku? Hatsune Miku?" Tanya ibunya.

"Iya" Jawab Luka singkat.

"Oh, ada acara apa? Menginap? Lempar bantal? Atau apa?" Tanya ibu Luka kepada anaknya itu.

"tidak ada acara apa-apa kok, aku cuma mau menitipkan sesuatu kepadanya." Ibu Luka hanya ber-ooh ria dan pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak tentunya.

"Oh ya, ayah mu akan pulang besok"

"Ayah?" Mendengar itu Luka langsung melompat-lompat lagi seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat uang saku yang banyak.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Knock Knock

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah depan, Luka yang sedang menonton tv pun segera menuju depan, sebelum dia membukakan pintu dia mengintip dulu, dia melihat Miku. Dan membuka pintunya.

"Miku…." Panggil Luka.

"Oh, hi. Luka kau ing-" belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan kata-katanya Luka sudah menarik Miku masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hahaha maaf ya" Luka meminta maaf kepada Miku.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Jawab Miku dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Eh? Bukan untuk apa-apa kok." Luka tertawa tanpa sebab, Miku yang dari tadi bingung hanya ikut tertawa.

"Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan kepada ku?" Tanya Miku.

"Ah? Hampir lupa.. hahaha, ayo kekamar ku." Luka mematikan tv yang masih menyala dan membawa Miku kekamarnya.

"Kamar mu, tidak berubah. Tetap saja berantakan." Sesosok Miku yang lain keluar dari bayangan Miku sendiri sambil nyindir kamar Luka.

"Diam kau shadow!" Luka melempar bantal kearah shadow Miku tapi, buk_ bantal itu berbalik kearahnya.

"Luka? Maaf tapi tolong jangan melempar bantal nanti bantalnya balik lagi loh." Kata Miku.

"I-iya, oke."

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku?" Tanya Miku.

"Sebenarnya ini,hahaha aku Cuma ingin memberikan ini, kotak music ini." Luka mengambil kotak music dan memberikannya kepada Miku. "Kau simpan ya Miku." Miku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Luka, kau sudah menemukan cara untuk menutup situs itu?" Tanya Miku kepada Luka. "tadi saat aku bertabrakan dengan Ren, sekilas aku melihat sesuatu dipikiran Ren, seperti… Seperti ada hubungannya dengan misteri kita."

"Oh ya? Eh, kau bisa membaca pikiran kan? Besok kita temui Ren disekolah, katanya dia sering bolos. Aku tau tempat dimana semua orang yang malas berkumpul."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Luka"

"Ya, selamat malam Miku." Luka mengantar Miku hingga kedepan rumahnya dan mengucapkan salam sebelum tidur.

**Morning – School**

Hari ini dikelas 2-B, bangku belakang kiri dan kanan kosong. Sosok pink dan aqua tidak terlihat dimana-mana, apa mereka bolos? Atau mereka sakit? Kelas terlihat begitu serius, mereka sedang mengenang Len dan Rin, jadi hari ini kelas itu tidak belajar. Luka dan Miku yang dari tadi tidak ada didalam kelas tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa seorang cowok berambut hitam yang sangat mirip dengan Len, membuat seluruh kelas terkejut melihat cowok itu.

"Luka-chan, Miku-chan, kalian membawa seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Len. Hei anak muda siapa nama mu?" Tanya sensei Meiko kepada anak itu.

"Ren." jawabnya singkat dan jelas.

"Kami mau bertanya sesuatu kepada anak ini, boleh tinggalkan kami bertiga dikelas ini?" Kata Miku. "Sebagai gantinya sensei boleh menghukum kami apa saja."

"Baiklah, padahal kami juga tidak ada rencana belajar hari ini. Tapi okelah, hukumannya kalian mendapat tambahan pelajaran mulai besok." Kata sensei Meiko "Sekarang ayo kita keluar" Tambahnya.

Semua yang ada didalam kelas pergi keluar kelas, kecuali Miku, Luka, dan Ren. "Le…rrr Ren? Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Dark Commmunication?" Tanya Luka kepada Ren. Ren hanya diam seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan. "Hei ayo jawab" Luka mencubit pipi Ren.

"I-iya… a-aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan ragu. Luka menatap Miku yang sepertinya mulai memasuki pikiran Ren.

"Apa kau yang menciptakan situs itu? Kau menciptakannya bersama seorang perempuan yang terbunuh beberapa bulan yang lalu kan?" Tanya Miku kepada Ren, awalnya tampak Ren ingin berbohong tapi kemudian dia berkata jujur setelah melihat Luka menatapnya dengan tatapan devil miliknya.

"Ya, akulah yang telah menciptakan situs itu." Jawab Ren "Dan kalau ingin menghancurkan atau menutup situs itu untuk selamanya harus menembus situs resminya" tambah Ren.

"Situs resmi? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Luka.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku punya ini. Kaset ini untuk membuka situs itu dan didalam sini terdapat data-data orang yang telah mati, data-data usernya tidak ada disini." Kata Ren.

"Kau ingin menutup situs itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Awalnya aku dan anak yang terbunuh itu hanya ingin memamerkan situs yang kami buat kepada teman-teman, tapi entah kenapa situs itu menjadi eror datanya korup dan akhirnya kami gagal, tapi kemudian sebuah rumor mengenai situs yang kami buat muncul." Ren menatap Miku. "Aku melihat orang yang sangat mirip dengan ku, entah disengaja atau tidak. Sepertinya dialah yang memberi tahukan situs itu kepada orang-orang." Ren menatap Luka.

"Berikan kaset itu, aku yang akan menutup situs itu." Kata Miku.

"Kau bercanda? Datanya eror dan korup meskipun bisa mungkin hanya bisa membuka halaman depannya saja." Kata Ren

"Aku bisa, berikan padaku."

"Ren, kau pasti tidak percaya tapi situs itu telah merengut lebih dari 10.000 jiwa, dan aku adalah orang yang pertama membuka situs itu. Sepertinya situs mu itu memang tidak bisa dibuka dengan cd itu karena datanya sudah eror dan korup. Tapi kalau dihubungkan dengan ponsel Luka pasti bisa." Kata Miku.

"Ponsel? Kau bercanda ya? Mana mungkin sebuah ponsel bisa membuka situs itu, karena situs itu sangat besar. Mencapai 100 gb kapasitasnya." Ren tertawa. "apa lagi ponsel butut mu itu tampak seperti baru saja dibuang dari limbah yang sangat besar."

"Heh? Ponsel ini bisa hidup kembali saat…." Luka menatap Miku. "Saat aku berharap dia hidup"

"Baiklah terserah kalian, ini cdnya. Aku harap kalian berhasil. Bye" Ren pergi meninggalkan Luka dan Miku.

"Miku, serahkan semua ini padaku. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan tangan ku sendiri." Kata Luka kepada Miku. "Cuma menutup situs ini, itu gampang dan tidak akan membuat nyawa melayang."

"Aku percaya padamu" Miku menganggukkan kepalanya, dan pergi meninggalkan Luka sendirian. Luka mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka situs itu dari dalam ponselnya. Dan berhasil situs itu terbuka, kemudian saatnya untuk mencoba situs itu dikomputer.

"Aku akan membolos hari ini, teman-teman maafkan aku tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian juga kok." Luka tersenyum kepada kelas kosong yang tak ada seorangpun disana. Dia melangkah meninggalkan kelas itu membawa tas pinknya dan ponselnya.

(bisa dibayangkan endingnya?)

**10.00 - Luka Room's**

"Ibu sedang pergi berbelanja, hahahaha. Baik ayo kita coba menutup situs ini." Luka memasukkan cd itu kedalam komputernya dan_ berhasil_ situs itu terbuka dia mencocokkan apa yang ada didalam ponselnya dengan apa yang ada dilayar komputernya. "ummmmm… ini rumit, perbedaannya jauh sekali. Dark communication dalam ponsel lebih_ lebih lengkap dari pada dark communication di dalam computer ini?. Ummm apa artinya? Hei ada yang berbeda apa maksud tanda merah tengkorak ini?" Luka menggeser mouse-nya kearah tanda tengkorak itu sebelum dia menekan tombol itu dirinya yang lain keluar.

"Jangan! Jangan menekan tanda itu, jika kau menyayangi apa yang sangat berharga bagimu." Kata dirinya yang lain sambil memegang ponselnya (ponsel Luka.)

"Kenapa?" Luka menatap dirinya yang lain dengan satu alis terangkat keatas (?).

"Jika aku bilang jangan, maka jangan lakukan."

"Pergi kau!" Luka melempar pisau kepada dirinya yang lain membuat dirinya yang lain menghilang.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, aku ingin menyelamatkan orang banyak karena aku adalah Luka Megurine." Dan Luka meng-klik tombol tengkorak merah disudut situs itu dan_mati_situs itu tertutup seluruh datanya terserang virus computer yang sangat ganas.

**Miku PoV**

Perasaan ku tak enak, aku menatap langit yang tadinya cerah mendadak gelap, awan hitam datang dengan cepat, datang dari satu arah yang sama. Menutup langit kota yang cerah, membuat orang yang berada diluar sekolah berlarian masuk kedalam sekolah, takut jika hujan mendadak turun.

Aku masih berada diatas sekolah, masih menatap langit tak peduli hujan akan membasahi ku atau tidak. Aku hanya duduk diatas sana memikirkan suatu hal, suatu hal tentang penutupan dark communication, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, karena perasaan buruk ini selalu muncul saat aku mengingatnya. Dia adalah sahabat terakhirku.

Aku tidak ingin dia juga pergi, pergi dariku. Suara ponsel yang tiba-tiba berdering mengagetkan ku yang sedang menatap langit hitam, aku mengangkat telfon itu. Dan_

"Hallo?" Kata ku menyapa orang yang berada diseberang sana.

"**Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil**" kata suara itu dengan nada senang. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Berhasil apa?" Tanya ku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"**Aku berhasil menutup situs itu untuk selamanya**" Kata suara itu lagi.

"Ya" Jawabku tak bersemangat.

"**Besok aku akan kesekolah tenang saja, jangan kangen ya? Hahaha bye…_**" Kata suara itu lagi.

"Ya, bye" aku menutup ponsel ku mengakhiri panggilan itu.

**End Miku PoV**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Miku bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali menuju kelas dengan terlihat sebuah senyuman diwajahnya, semua yang melihat Miku yang tadinya hanya bengong dan terus menangis menjadi ikut tersenyum saat melihat Miku tersenyum.

"Hatsune." Panggil seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Ya?" Miku menoleh kebelakang kearah asal suara, dia melihat orang yang memanggil namanya. "Ada apa sensei?" Tanyanya.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada Megurine." Sensei itu memberikan sebuah buku kepada Miku.

"Ya sensei, saya akan mengantarkannya as soon as I can sensei." Kata Miku dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sensei itu sendirian.

**Luka House**

Knock knock

"Siapa?" Tanya Luka dari kamarnya.

"Ayah." Kata seseorang dari luar rumah.

"Ayah?" Luka loncat dari tempat tidurnya ponselnya ia kantungi dan dengan secepat kilat dia sudah berada didepan pintu bersiap untuk membuka pintu dan memeluk ayahnya, sudah 4 tahun ayahnya pergi untuk bekerja dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan ibunya.

"Selamat datang a–" Luka terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita seumuran dengan ibunya berambut pirang panjang datang bersama ayahnya. "Siapa dia ayah?" Luka menunjuk wanita disamping ayahnya.

"Kekasih ku." Jawab ayah Luka datar, sambil menolak Luka dan membuat Luka bergeser beberapa langkah dari ayahnya. Sungguh teganya.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?" Tanya Luka kepada ayahnya yang mulai memasuki rumah.

"Ibu? Aku akan menceraikannya dan mengusirnya dari rumah." Jawab ayah Luka santai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luka lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu? Ayah menikahi ibumu karena terpaksa, saat itu ibumu telah menolong ayah dari kecelakaan maut. Aku sudah membayarnya dan akan menceraikannya karena aku tidak mencintainya." Kata ayah Luka.

"Ayah tidak boleh begitu, kalau ayah tidak mencintainya kenapa ayah menikahinya?" Luka berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan wanita berambut pirang yang ada disisinya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu ada dikantongnya. "Kalau kekasih ayah mati bagaimana?" Tanya Luka yang semakin mendekati perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak mungkin dia mati." Ayah Luka membelai rambut kekasihnya membuat Luka memanas dan melempar pisau lipat yang ada ditangannya, pisau itu tepat mendarat di jantung wanita itu. Braaaak.. wanita itu terjatuh "Luka! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-Aku tidak me-membunuhnya!" Kata Luka terbata-bata, dia mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari ayahnya. "A-Aku tidak, melakukannya."

"Siapa yang mengajari mu? Ah? Pasti ibumu yang mengajari mu membunuh iya 'kan?"

Kreeek

"Ibu, pu–"

"Kau? Kau yang mengajari anak ini untuk membunuh iya 'kan?" Ayah Luka pergi menuju ibu Luka dan bersiap untuk melakukan sebuah tamparan.

"Ayah!" Luka berjalan kearah ayahnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Ini kehidupan ku." Ayah Luka mengayunkan tangannya kearah ibu Luka, tapi berhasil ditangkis oleh Luka. "Jangan menggangu ku! Dasar anak tidak berguna!" Ayah Luka menolak tubuh Luka hingga membuat Luka terjatuh kepalanya mengenai siku meja, ponselnya keluar dari saku bajunya. Sesuatu tertulis diponsel itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luka?" Ibu Luka mencoba menolong Luka, sesaat sebelum ibu Luka sempat menolong anaknya, Luka yang lain keluar dari sebuah cermin, bagaimana bisa? Dark Communication telah ditutup untuk selamanya, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? "Siapa kau?" Ibu Luka bertanya kepada Luka yang lain.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu. Aku hanya ada urusan dengannya, dengan Megurine Luka." Luka yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah pedang. "Luka Megurine dengar, aku bukanlah seseorang yang ingin membunuh orang lain aku bukanlah pembunuh. Aku suka saat bersamamu, tapi ini tugas kau harus tau itu. Selamat tinggal Megurine. Tenang saja aku juga akan mati jika kau mati." Luka yang lain mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Luka. Dan Jleeeeb… Darah mengalir deras dari dada Luka, cairan berwarna merah itu membuat lantai yang putih bersih berubah menjadi lautan merah, Luka terjatuh matanya tertutup. Semua yang berada diruangan itu hanya bisa terduduk melihat Luka yang dibunuh oleh dirinya sendiri. "Misi selesai." Luka yang lain menghilang menjadi butiran pasir putih, dia tersenyum kepada ayah dan ibu Luka.

Name : **Megurine Luka**

Status : **Death**

Mission :** End**

"Luka? Ayah minta maaf nak." Ayah Luka menatap jasad anaknya, memeluknya erat-erat seakan tak ingin Luka pergi namun semua yang dilakukan sekarang adalah sia-sia Luka sudah pergi, pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"Luka?" Ibu Luka menatap ponsel Luka. "Nama : Megurine Luka, Status : Death. Mission : End?" Ibu Luka membaca apa yang tertulis dilayar ponsel itu. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Ayo kita urus pemakamannya dan wanita ini segera." Ibu Luka menarik wanita yang juga mati, karena dibunuh Luka yang tidak suka dengan tingkah laku ayahnya.

"I-iya, ma-maaf kan aku yang egois ini ya? Aku mencoba menduakanmu."

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, ayo kita mempersiapkan segalanya."

**The Next Day**

"Luka? Aku datang menjemput mu dan kemarin sensei menitipkan ini padaku, tapi aku lupa memberikannya padamu."

"Apa kau mencari Luka Megurine?" Tanya seseorang dari luar halaman rumah Luka.

"Ya, dimana dia?" Tanya Miku balik.

"Kau tidak tahu? Keluarga itu sudah pindah dari rumah itu kemarin sore setelah acara pemakaman putrinya." Kata orang itu.

"Pemakaman? Pemakaman siapa?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Anak mereka, Megurine Luka." Kata orang itu. 'apa katanya? Pemakaman Luka?_ Apa? Luka sudah….. tidak mungkin' Miku berjalan keluar kearah orang itu.

"Di-dimana makamnya?" Tanya Miku kepada orang itu.

"Oh, itu disana di gunung itu, bukannya semua orang dimakamkan disana ya?"

"Terimakasih." Miku pergi meninggalkan orang itu sendirian dan berlari kearah gunung yang ditunjuk oleh orang itu. "Luka? Kenapa kau juga pergi" Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Miku.

The sound of a horn heard in the distance

It pierces awfully into the depths of my ear

Standing in front of an open door

You're not alone in this "Everyday Life"

Being unable to touch

The dazzling morning that faces me

Seeing you not lower your left hand

I watch as you leave forever

**Miku PoV**

Air mata yang aku tahan pun keluar seiring dengan gravitasi bumi.

Dia pergi, pergi meninggalkan aku, padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi meninggalkan aku, dia hanya memberikan sebuah janji palsu,pikirku.

Tapi dia berhasil menutup site itu, aku kagum padanya.

"Luka? Apa kau bisa mendengar ku? Aku ingin semua ini tidak berakhir tapi roda telah berputar. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Luka selamat tinggal jangan lupakan aku ya?."

Aku sampai disebuah makam, dan mencari makamnya aku menemukan sebuah batu bertuliskan nama Megurine Luka diatasnya, aku yakin ini dalah makamnya.

Aku berjalan menuju makam itu, menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Memori kecilku berputar ke arah masalalu saat kita berdua baru saja menjadi sahabat saat kita berdua mencoba melakukan hal konyol, saat kau dan Len bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan sekolah kita, saat kau melempar ponselmu kesungai karena kesal dengan Len, saat kau mengatakan padaku 'aku cinta ka…sahabatku',saat aku dan Len berada dirumahmu untuk membicarakan hal bodoh tentang DC, saat kau memberikan kotak music ini, dan saat kau mengatakan padaku 'aku tidak akan pergi', dan saat terakhir kita bertemu di tempat ini.

Aku duduk menatap batu nisan mu, air mata yang seharusnya tak jatuh menghiasi pipiku, awan mendung yang dari kemarin tidak menjadi cerah berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang kini menangis membasahi dunia, menangisi kepergianmu.

Aku membuka tas ku, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang pernah kau berikan padaku, dan sesuatu yang sangat kau ingin kan.

"Aku kembalikan music box ini, aku berikan ponselku pada mu, aku akan selalu mengingat mu didalam memori ku, memori yang tak akan pernah hilang dari diriku kecuali saat aku juga akan meninggalkan dunia ini suatu saat nanti."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan makam itu, menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum kepada dunia, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan jasa mu dan Len.

"Luka Megurine, Len Kagamine, kita tetap berteman 'kan? Hanya aku yang masih hidup, generasi pertama yang mendapat banyak kemudahan tapi tidak mempunyai banyak teman."

Music box itu terbuka sebuah nyanyian terdengar disana, ponselku juga bordering sebuah nada yang sama dengan music box itu.

"WE'RE **BEST FRIEND FOREVER** LUKA, LEN. SEE YOU AGAIN AT THERE_**MIKU HATSUNE**."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(Luka) - **(Len)

"**Miku I'll never forget you, I promise."**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Miku, Luka? Why you girls look so sad? Take it in a good mood girls."

"**That boy right."**

"Miku-chan, Luka-san, let's have lunch togethers."

"**Hei, Miku. Don't touch it."**

"Luka, Miku. I see so you girls are a yuri couple, huh?"

"**What are you talking about Len?"**

"**Oh no, my phone cell."**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"**This's dark hour?. What is dark hour?"**

"I see,…. the first generation, hahaha is Miku-chan."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"**Miku here take it, this music box will make you happy, maybe."**

"**I hope Len here."**

"**Teehee I do it. I close that site forever."**

"**Ne? I am sure, I'll go to school tomorrow, don't miss me okay? Hahaha bye.._"**

**END**

Author : Naoya Shirokawa

Author : Ah? Selesai juga, akhirnya. Hahahaha bagaimana menurut anda endingnya? Hancur?

Luka : T_T

Len : Hiks…

Rin : Hiks

Miku : Hiks

Author : Eh? Emang sedih ya? =_=a

Luka : Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. T_T

Rin : Aku tidak dikenang D'X

Len : Nee-chan tinggal sendiriaaaaan hiks…..

Miku : Miku? Kenapa aku menangis Miku? O_O''

Author : =='

Luka : hiks… udah tamat…?

Author : hahahahaha

Luka : I **love** you reader(s) :*

Author : Aku…kira aku yang di kiss *kepojokan*

Len : Yang udah review(s) atau tidak, terimakasih udah mampir di cerita ini.

Miku : Ah? **Review** untuk yang terakhir kalinya yaaaaaaaa XD


End file.
